The Beginning After The End
by karisamontez
Summary: After the apocalypse was over and all the demons were locked in hell Sam and Dean had to start a new life that had nothing to do with demons. Everything in the world was normal there was no need for hunters anymore...or that’s what all the hunters think


After the apocalypse was over and all the demons were locked in hell Sam and Dean had to start a new life that had nothing to do with demons. Sam went back to school and Dean works as a mechanic in a small town. Everything in the world was normal there was no need for hunters anymore...or that's what all the hunters think but there is one person who knows otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Karisa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Karisa what's wrong let me in" her mom said knocking on her door.

"I... I'm sorry mom I can't" the young girl was packing her bags in hurry.

"Karisa please tell me what's happening...you're not going to leave again are you?"

"...I need to"

"Karisa! Your only 17 where are you going to go"

"I know exactly where in going mom...I won't be back...for awhile"

"...Karisa does this have anything to do with ....well you know"

"...yes mom it has everything to do with it...you married him without telling me how can you think I would stay you know I hate him"

"Wait! What? No that's not what I was talking about...wait you hate him Karisa you said you liked him"

"Only because he makes you happy mom! I can't stay here I can stand to be in the same room as him"

"...Karisa...I will let you go if you tell me one thing have the visions comeback?" Karisa was half way out the window when she looked back at the door.

"No they haven't they just stopped I don't think they're coming back" with that she was out the window jumping down from the second floor. She got in her 1964 red impala, she loved impalas after she saw deans in a vision when she was 10. She started it up and drove to freeway knowing right where she was going even though she's never been there, Karisa didn't have the heart to tell her mom her visions came back. Not only did her power come back she had more, she knew everything she could read minds and with a touch she knew the history of people and things. This was her real reason for leaving she knew things others didn't and she needs to tell someone who could help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Dean pass me that" Mac pointed to an air filter.

"Yes sir" he passed it to him.

"Just because in your boss doesn't mean you have to call me sir" no matter how many time he reminded Dean it never caught on.

"Sorry old habits die hard" dean smiled.

"So how's that gorgeous Impala of yours?"

"Better than ever she's all fixed up after what she's been through she needed was a little TLC"

"I bet... for a mechanics son you sure didn't take good care of her"

"Ya I had other things on my mind"

"Speaking of that did you ever empty your trunk"

"Ah like I said old habits die hard"

"WOW! Now look at that impala dam I could make love to that thing" the red impala pulled in to the garage.

"Shit that's a beut"

"Ya that guy must of taken good care of her it's all original" the car door opened and Karisa steped out. Both boys stared at her in awe she was wearing a denim skirt with a t-shirt that was to tight. her black and white hair was down with her bangs up in a little puff.

"..Dean...college girl...so hot"

"Dude she a little young like illegal young"

"When did we ever do anything legal" dean glanced at Mac then walked up to Karisa. Even dean had his limits anything 20 and younger were off bounds...until they turned 20.

"Nice car 64?"

"Ya" she patted the car" but she runs and looks like new"

"Then what can I help you with?"

"Just a check up I drove down from new York"

"...new York to Kansas that's far"

"Ya...I just always had a vision to come here..."

"To Kansas that must be some vision"

"You have no idea... I'm Karisa by the way" Karisa walked to her car door and grabbed the keys. "When can I come pick it up?"

"In an hour... I'm Dean" Dean took the keys she offered him.

"Ok... see you then Dean" Karisa walked out of the garage and down the street.

"Dude new York college girl..Think she'd go for me" he nudged Dean.

"Only in your dreams"

"Shit how I love my dreams...how old do you think she is... 20?21?...19?" Mac was 7 years older than Dean but acted like he was younger than Sam when he's around girls.

"Young even to young for me...and that's saying something" dean smiled and poped the hood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Karisa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karisa was at a diner wondering how she could be in dean's life without telling him about her visions, she didn't want to ruin his life but she couldn't go home if anything did happen dean would be the only one who could protect her. She didn't know if demons were escaping or if it's just a coincidence but she needed to be safer than sorry.

"Would you like another" a waitress stood at her table with a pot of coffee.

"Not right now, I'm fine thank you"

"Kay"

Karsia went back in to thought trying to look in the future to see if she could find demons but ether they weren't back or they were hiding there tracks even from her, which gave her even more reason to find a way to stay with dean. That when it hit her... a vision it came fast and hit hard all she could see were images of blood ,her and dean covered in it and a car wreck then things went black.

When Karisa awoke she was in the hospital with a blood IV in here and some other clear liquid. She looked around to see dean sitting in a chair beside her.

"...hi" karisa said catching deans attention away from the window.

"Oh hey your awake, ...uh ya you left your cell in your car and the hospital called it so I came to see if you were ok"

"Ya..Did they say when I could leave?" she didn't have to ask she knew but she needed to seem normal in front of people and she just realized that she should have chosen her words better.

"...You just collapsed from a bloody nose that drained you of more than a pint of blood"

"uh...Ya" Karisa was looking for the best thing to say by looking in to the future "it's not the first time it happens alot I'm kinda use to it now" Dean stared at her.

"You can leave in an hour but do you have some family here or a friend to take care of you"

Karisa saw her choices and answered "no I came alone and I dont know anyone here I'm just going to stay at that motel on 34th till I decide to go somewhere else" she knew exactly the reputation from the motel and knew exactly what dean was going to say and do.

"Uh that's the worse motel here if you pass out now one will find you for days why don't you stay at the..."

"I don't have enough money for anything else" sometimes Karisa loved her powers

"Well you can stay with me I live behind the garage... you don't have to but it might be better than passing out in a hotel and dyeing"

"...ah..."karisa smirked inside.

"It's just a suggestion im not going to make you" dean was nervous he wasn't use to living in a place for more than a week or 2 and he's been here for half a year and still wasn't use to small town living.

"I don't mind but I don't want to put you out"

"Ah trust me you wouldn't be..."Karisa raised her eyebrow. Dean realized what he said "I meant that I don't spend alot of time at home...I didn't mean anything like that"

"Sure...let's go with that"

"I really didn't..."

"It's ok I got it" she smiled. Dean was not use to being a small town guy and she was making it harder than it need to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait she's staying with you" Mac popped his head out from under the car

"Ya until she's feeling better"

"...hmmm..."

"...what?"

"I think you're getting a soft spot"

"What how am I getting a soft spot in just helping a girl out while she gets better... oh god I'm getting a soft spot..." you could hear Mac laughing from under the car.

"Told you that's what small towns do to ya buddy"

"Fuck tell Sammy and I will kill you"

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me"

Dean got home and the red impala was in front of the house, he walked in to the house and smelt something cooking. He walked in to the kitchen to see Karisa putting food on a plate.

"Hey I thought since you let me say here I could make you a home cooked meal...I saw a lot of frozen dinners around so I went and got food" dean just stared at her. " If you don't want it we could go to the diner of something..."

"Huh no this is fine I just...well I haven't had a home cooked meal since I was 4"now Karisa was staring" uh my mom died when I was 4 we ...moved around alot after that"

"Oh I see well I'm not the best but it's better than frozen dinners" Karisa smiled at dean.


End file.
